


Saturdays are for us

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I AM CURSING THAT LACE SHIRT JUNHUI, M/M, Please let me live I just wanted to write a junhao fanfic, Romance, Saturday Nights, THAT LACE SHIRT IGNITED EVERY DAMN THING, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, because i was on board in a guilt trip, mentioned seventeen members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Saturdays are JunHao's time of the week.





	Saturdays are for us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official ff with a smut so I am still working on that part, forgive me. This is a twitter prompt I had and I just wanted to write this so I can sleep at night knowing I did my part. kjgshksjhgjkshg enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to become my moots: adgzjs!!!!

Every day is a busy day for Seventeen. Loaded with schedules, interviews or even just hours of practice but when Saturday comes in, it’s a time of Minghao and Junhui. They made this agreement ever since they started dating. A day for just the two of them, it didn’t matter what they will do on that day. They could cuddle, drink or even just sleeps all day. As long as they’re together every Saturday, it’s a date for them. 

 

“Junnie hyung!” Chan called out when he saw Junhui terrorizing the whole kitchen as usual. It was also a hobby of Junhui to cook Chinese food for the two of them, just to make it a little more special but since they have tons of other members, he tends to make a lot of Chinese food for everyone as well. 

 

“Minghao hyung just called and asked if you wanted some jellies, too?” Chan was picking some finger foods but Junhui gently swat the hand away causing the maknae to pout. He nodded and focused on the arrangement of every food he made. He wants to get excited for the jellies but he knows there’s much more things to prioritize than his beloved food. 

 

“Okay, just call us when you need help, hyung.” Chan snatched one last dim sum and ran when Junhui was about to scold him. When Junhui finally became satisfied with every food he made, he started going back and forth to Minghao’s room where he sets a lovely table for two. 

 

“Something special?” Soonyoung asked as he decided to help Junhui carrying the plates. 

 

“No, no. It’s just I wanted to prepare more than usual for him.” Junhui explained, Soonyoung handed the plate by the door, he didn’t dare to step in Minghao’s room, knowing his two dancers want their privacy for tonight. 

 

“Well, have fun.” Soonyoung smiled and left him alone. Jun locked the door and started lighting up the fairy lights in Minghao’s room. The room looks magical even if it was just a small space. Jun took off his apron and went back to his room. 

—

“We’re home.” Mingyu announced as he saw everyone sitting comfortably on the living room, emerged in the show. 

 

“Why are you all here?” Minghao asked as he placed their grocery down on the table, he took the champagne and wine that he bought just for Junhui, even the pack of jellies. Jeonghan smiled mischievously at him. 

 

“Just wanted to give you two some privacy. Please tell Junhui to stop stomping his goddamn feet on the floor, his heels are echoing around the apartment again.” Jisoo said, it made Minghao snickered but he nodded anyway. 

 

“I’ll go ahead now.” He said and went back to the other apartment. The living room was dim and quiet but he can hear the melodic sound from his room, he can’t help but to smile as he approaches the room. 

 

“Hui, it’s me.” The door sprung open and Junhui who is wearing his oversize white long sleeves and pant. He immediately wrapped his arm around the older boy’s waist and pecked on his lips. 

 

“Beautiful.” Minghao mumbled and went into his room with Junhui in his arms. His room looks more romantic than it usually is. His fairy lights were on, his favorite songs on play and his love in his arms. It was everything he looks up to every Saturday. 

 

“Let me take these.” Junhui took the champagne and wine in Minghao’s hand. He put in a bucket of ice in the middle of the table. He looked at Minghao and smiled so sweetly. The younger reached for Junhui’s hand and presses a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

 

“Glad to spend my night with you again.” Minghao said and guided Junhui to his seat. 

 

“You’re so dramatic.” Junhui teased but the blush on his face tells he was flustered. Minghao snickered and stared at the foods prepared in front of him. It was all his favorites, even the hardest dish for Jun is on the table. 

 

“Dig in, love.” Minghao gladly waited Jun to take the first bite before following. He watched Junhui smiled cutely every time he glances at Minghao. If Minghao is allowed to post everything in his social media accounts, it would be full of his view at the moment. Junhui, in front of him, enjoying what he cooked with a faint blush on his cheeks and a small smile in his face. Along with the fairy lights that seem to be Junhui’s halo.

 

“Junhui.” He called out, Jun looked up with curious eyes,”I love you.” He added and smiled back when Jun smiled widely at him. 

 

“I love you too but please eat more, Hao.” Junhui knew how to lighten up everything. He tends to kid around when he’s flustered or awkward or overwhelmed. Minghao knew Junhui for years and every day Junhui never fails to make him fall for him even more. So does Minghao, he had that impact to Junhui that no one can explain. Words were just statement but everything else are facts. 

—

When they finished the food, Minghao popped the wine open for the two of them. Instead of Jun in front of him, he was beside him and his arm around the older man’s shoulder as they watch Jun’s favorite movie. Minghao always have a copy of every romance movie Jun loves and it was 10 things I hate about you that catches Jun’s heart. He loved it and he never gets tired of it. 

 

“I love you, baby, and if it’s quiet alright, I need you, baby.” Junhui giggled as Minghao sung along with Heath Ledger’s infamous serenade. Junhui was pushing Minghao’s face away from his ears but the younger continues. 

 

“Adorable.” Minghao commented and kissed Jun’s temple. They continued watching until they consumed half of the bottle. Junhui offered to put the laptop back to its drawer when they finished the movie. Minghao was just watching Junhui arranging as he sits on his bed, waiting for Jun to come near him. 

 

“Done?” He asked when Junhui went back from the kitchen, he nodded and stand in front of Minghao. His hands found its place on Junhui’s waist, rubbing it gently as he looks up to Junhui who is smiling so innocently at him. 

 

“Had fun with me tonight?” He asked again and let Junhui sit on his lap. 

 

“Yes. Thank you, Hao.” The older answered with a kiss on Minghao’s cheek. 

 

“God, you’re so precious.” Minghao snickered. 

—

They were cuddling on the bed when Junhui suddenly climb into Minghao’s lap and setting his hands comfortably in Minghao’s chest. Junhui was blushing which made Minghao perplexed. He must have done something or probably, wants to do something but he’s too shy to tell Minghao. It was typical but the younger let Jun talk first. 

 

“So, I was rummaging my closet the other day.” Jun said, trying to hide that he is really dense,”When I saw the clothes I bought in LA last time.” He continued, he was slowly unbuttoning his polo and glance at Minghao for every button. 

 

“I really want to show this ever since but I just had no courage to do so,” He was bashful to show Minghao but still he continued to do so when Minghao caress his thighs, signaling him to go on. 

 

“I had to sneak to buy this because the members might tease me but I thought you might like it so I went back for it, alone.” Junhui’s long sleeves were disregarded, underneath it was a white laced blouse that fits his slender body perfectly. Minghao didn’t know what to say, it looks sexy and elegant but Junhui still looks like an angel even if it was a sinful clothing. 

 

“Gorgeous.” That was the only word that came out of Minghao’s mouth, he was busy rubbing his palm in Junhui’s back, feeling the lace in his touch. Junhui smiled shyly and bent to kiss Minghao. 

 

“You could have said you wanted to dress up for me.” Minghao kid and turning Junhui into the bed. He was all over Junhui, he started kissing the older’s lips, cheeks, to his jaw and finally neck. 

 

“My soft soft kitten.” He mumbled in Junhui’s ear as he went down to unbutton the blouse. Junhui seems to be anticipating as well. Minghao carefully took the blouse off Junhui like he was holding a doll, he kissed Junhui passionately as his hands find its way to remove every clothing left in Junhui’s body. 

 

“But not that soft for being such a tempt.” He smirked and left a faint love bite in Jun’s collarbone. Jun blushed and slightly pout. Minghao removed Junhui’s pants and groped his ass which made Jun shrieked. 

 

“Can you stop being adorable for one second and just let me have it?” Minghao said as he pressed his forehead in Jun’s chest. The uprising of Junhui’s chest when he laughed made Minghao laugh as well. 

 

“You squeezed my butt!” Junhui accused his boyfriend while removing the younger’s shirt. 

 

“I knew you’d like that.” Minghao said and placed small kisses around Jun’s chest, trying to avoid the sensitive nipples that seems to want his full attention. Minghao wasn’t a fan of foreplay, nor is Junhui who is now eagerly removing Minghao’s pants. 

 

“So impatient.” Nevertheless, Minghao disregard his pants and took the lube from his bedside drawer. He coated his two fingers and kisses Jun as he prepped Junhui. The older gasps and moaned when Minghao started thrusting his slender fingers inside Junhui, he was finding Junhui’s right place and hit it when he added another finger. 

 

Junhui cupped Minghao’s jaw and stared into his eyes, it was his way of telling Minghao that he’s ready. Minghao took the lube again and put some in his twitching cock. Being a tease he usually is, he started rubbing his cock around Jun’s puckering hole, it made Jun groan in annoyance. Impatient, he really is. 

 

Minghao slid into Junhui’s slowly, not thrusting into his full length, instead he was doing it so slowly that made Junhui a moaning mess. When Minghao thrust fully, Junhui pulls Minghao to kiss him. Their kiss was sloppy as it tries to follow every thrust. 

 

“Hao.” Jun moaned, he wasn’t a talker but he was loud enough for Minghao to know what he wanted. He moved faster and deeper, making Junhui moan louder and noisier. His nails were dugging in Minghao’s shoulder but he didn’t mind. He slightly raised Junhui’s leg to hit another angle, Junhui bit his bottom lip and he didn’t know where to turn his head. Minghao penetrates as the older is close to his orgasm. 

 

Junhui came first and after a few thrust, Minghao came inside Junhui. He kisses Jun’s plump lips before laying beside the man, he scoops Jun in his arms as he peppers Junhui’s side with kisses. 

 

“Wear more lace, baby. I like it.” Minghao whispered, Junhui pinched his arm which made Minghao cackle.  
“It looks pretty on you. I love you, baby.” Junhui just smiled, he can’t talk after being that loud, it will affect his throat like the first time they had sex. Junhui forced his throat, ending up in the hospital with a medical prescription. 

 

“Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you, stay. And let me love you, baby, let me love you.” Minghao sings cheerfully for Junhui who fell asleep with a smile on his flustered face.  
—

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up. You need shower. Up! Up! Up!” Minghao tries to pull his boyfriend up but the big baby won’t even bother to open his eyes. They were lucky because they don’t have any schedules that morning but Junhui smells like sex and Minghao. Not that Minghao disapproves but he needs shower too. So might as well, tag Junhui along with him. 

 

“I don’t want to wake up. I want to sleep, I’m tired, I’m lazy.” Junhui replied sleepily. The younger sighed and started showering Junhui with kisses. The sleeping man groaned and pushed Minghao away just to turn and cover himself with a blanket. 

 

“You made me do this, Wen Junhui.” Minghao said before groping Junhui’s ass again. The man immediately stood up with a squeaked. 

 

“Stop doing that!” Junhui yelled which made Minghao crack the loudest laugh that echoes on the room. He grabbed Jun and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple while still laughing. Junhui was covered in his blanket, pouting and cursing Minghao. It was the Sunday he always wakes up to.

**Author's Note:**

> i DONT KNOW WHAT I MADE IT LIKE A CRACK SKIT ON THE END PART, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT. AND I JUST WATCHED 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU SO DONT JUDGE ME I JUST WANTED TO LOKWEY RECOMMEND IT


End file.
